


Coffee and Cereal

by 1destielplease



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: HyungHyuk - Freeform, M/M, Mornings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: Kiho mornings with a dash of Hyunghyuk.





	Coffee and Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but im in my Kiho feels. This is also unedited im sorry for the mistakes!

The sun peeked through the curtains shining on the two boys in bed that were wrapped up with their bed sheets. Clothes were on the floor, missing shoes, and their bags filled with things they need to take to practice. Last night had been a particularly harsh practice leaving Kihyun and Wonho drained from energy. As soon as they got home they took their clothes off and went straight to bed, not bothering with showering. 

Wonho squeezed his eyes in discomfort. He groaned when he opened his eyes. Rubbing the sleep away he saw Kihyun laying next to him. His back turned towards Wonho, defined and exposed. Wonho traced a single finger down the back of Kihyun's back and leaned down to kiss the middle of it in adoration. He got up from the comfortable position on his bed and stretched with a silent groan threatening to leave his lips. 

Today, him and the rest of the members get to start practice late. Coming home in the middle of the night only to wake up two or three hours later was not a pleasant thing to do. It was nice to sleep in. Wonho tip-toed around the bed. He made sure to be extra careful and quiet so he doesn't wake up his tired boyfriend. 

Upon entering the kitchen, Wonho said good morning to a very sleepy Hyungwon.

"Coffee?" Hyungwon offered with his eyes nearly closed.

"Yes please. What're you doing up so early? We don't have practice till like, noon." Hoseok said while kindly accepting the freshly made cup of coffee that Hyungwon poured for him. 

Sipping his hot drink, Hyungwon sighed and closed his eyes. "Minhyuk was up all night."

Hoseok raised an eyebrow in question. "Minhyuk? Why was he up all night? Was he playing video games all night again?" Hoseok said while chuckling. He took out a bowl and served himself some cereal. He walked over to the fridge and took out the milk. 

"I wish it were that. He was crying." Hoseok stopped pouring his milk into his bowl and worriedly glanced at Hyungwon.

"What? Why?"

Hyungwon smiled into his cup and shook his head.

"It's nothing bad. He was happy. He started crying because he said he is very grateful for what he has. Monsta X, his family, Monbebes.....me." Hoseok nodded in understanding. Sometimes Minhyuk would get emotional and cry. Hoseok couldn't judge him. He did that sometimes too. 

"So... he cried because he loves everybody basically." Hyungwon laughed. "Hearing it like that sounds ridiculous." 

"You know, he probably cried mostly for you. He loves you a lot you know. There was a time that Min felt burdened. You've changed him. You made him his best self. We are grateful that you can make him as happy as you do." Hoseok said sincerely. 

Hyungwon's eyes turned a little watery and Hoseok's kind words.

"Yeah..I know. I love him too. I stayed up all night telling him that." Silence filled the kitchen. Hyungwon began pondering about his love for MInhyuk and Hoseok continued to drink his coffee and eat his cereal.

The only sounds that could be heard in the kitchen were those made by Hoseok chewing his cereal and Hyungwon sipping his morning drink. 

"You make Kihyun happy" Hyungwon suddenly said.

"What?"

"He always keeps to himself and it became concerning because bottling up emotions is not a good thing but you've helped him open up. Just how MInhyuk loves me, Kihyun loves you." Hoseok smiled a beautiful smile at the thought of Kihyun.

"If anything, he makes me happy."

 

After the conversation with Hyungwon, Hoseok's heart felt full. He grabbed a clean bowl and a spoon and served himself some cereal. He prepared a cup of coffee just how Kihyun liked it and bid Hyungwon a goodbye once he was on his way back to Kihyun's room. 

He opened the door quietly and peeked his head inside the room. Kihyun was still asleep. He's usually the first to wake up, he must've been really tired. Hoseok felt bad for having to wake him up but he knew if he didn't Kihyun would be mad at him for not waking him up. 

Hoseok set aside the food and walked over to the window. He pulled the curtains open and smiled when he heard Kihyun's cute groans. He turned around and saw Kihyun tossing and turning on the bed. He lifted the sheets up to cover his face from the sun. 

"Nuh-uh. Come ere' baby" Hoseok said. He pulled the covers away and laid right on top of a groaning Kihyun.

"Wake up Ki, it's getting late"

"TIme?" Kihyun mumbled, eyes still closed. Hoseok's head was right above his. Their noses almost touching. 

"10am"

"We have time"

"You want to sleep in more?" Kihyun hummed in response. He wrapped his arms around Hoseok's waist and buried his face in his shoulder. 

"Ki, we are dirty. We have to shower. I brought you some food, come on. Get up and eat so we can brush our teeth and shower for practice." Hoseok pressed gentle kisses onto Kihyun's bare chest.

"Orange juice?" Kihyun said with a yawn. 

"Yes."

Kihyun lifted his head and nodded. He placed a quick peck on Hoseok's lips that left Hoseok wanting more.

"Can we save water?"

"What?"

Kihyun looked at Hoseok with a sheepish smile.

"Can we shower together?"

Hoseok's heart jumped inside his chest. He grabbed the back of Kihyun's neck and smashed their lips together in a quick passionate kiss.

"Yes baby, come on. You have to eat now." 

Hyungwon was right, Kihyun had become more open. He was glad he was the one to be able to help him. 

"Tell me you love me" Kihyun suddenly said in a playful voice.

"And then you'll eat?"

"Yeah"

"I love you" Hoseok said genuinely. Kihyun smiled with satisfaction. 

"What? You won't say it back?"

"Not until I finish my cereal."

"Tease."


End file.
